Just a Try
by harumad
Summary: Elex/Palex, 6 years after LIAB Alex is still trying to move on with Ellie's help.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I use to this thing, but I wish i did it will be fun... for me XD.**

**A/N:** So this is my first fan fic EVER... I don't know what about Degrassi or PALEX moved me to write but I did, since that ended like 5 years ago I don't expect this to be the most popular one but none the less it has ben fun to do, so. Reviews are good specially since I really don't know what I am doing.

Chapter one: Dark Day

_You were better of as a striper… _

_Alex, I'm done…_

_This is the right thing to do… but still hurts…_

"Yeah right!" Alex said pissed off as she walk on her way to work, she was so deep in to her thoughts that she was barely aware of the streets, paying just enough attention to not be run over by a car or clash with anybody, but then again she had a such a killer look on her face that maybe she just made every pedestrian or car driver think twice before cruising her way. Finally she arrived to a building with the sign "Toronto Rehabilitation Institute" on the side. Alex took a deep breath and held on to her backpack, she knew that walking through those doors would mean having to leave behind all the things that were bothering her that particular day. Suddenly a familiar voice got her attention.

"Are you planning to stay there all day?" Ellie said before she reached Alex and stood beside her "you do know those patients need you magic touch to heal, right?"

Alex turned and looked at her friend with a smirk on her face_. "_Nash… If you really think that?" Alex give her friend a flirty look as she lifted her eyebrow "Then I must have some magic touch" Ellie's heart skipped a beat and her cheeks got a little blushed, she knew Alex flirted like that with almost all her friends, but she couldn't help to feel some excitement whenever she did it with her.

"Well I'm just glad that you are using your power for good instead of evil" Ellie reply with a kind smile. Alex mirrored the smile feeling, it was like she managed to put the things that were bothering her on the back of her mind, at least for a moment.

"Hello Alex" Mr. Nash suddenly enter the picture, he was on the newsstand beside them _Wait was he there the whole time? How could I have missed him? _Alex thought as she reply the greeting by waving her hand. Ellie's father looked at Alex and then looked at his daughter and felt a little uneasy about interrupting the moment. "So… I guess I'll see you in physical therapy Alex"

"You bet!" Alex smiled at Mr. Nash who started walking hoping to make himself scarce.

"Ellie I´ll wait for you by the elevator"

" Ok, dad"

Mr. Nash walked towards the hospital with the help of his cane. He was still recovering from a hip injury that he suffered during his military tour in Afghanistan a few years back. Alex looked at him with a gentle smile "I'm glad to see he is doing better"

Ellie look at her father and then walk in to Alex's view "And what about you?"

Alex frowned a little, she was aware of what Ellie was talking about, after all the ginger was the only one that knew her inside and out, but that didn't mean that Alex wanted to have that particular conversation "I'm no recovering from anything"

"Not physically but…"

"…But what?" Alex cut Ellie off trying her best to remained oblivious to the subject, but the expression on her face give her away

"This is your Black Day, isn't it? "

_Dam Nash!_ _Black Day what kind of name is that?_

"Oh come on! Do we have to have the same talk every year?

_Wait_ _did she said_ _every year? _

Ellie was getting more and more annoyed by the burnet's muted response, she recognized that expression on Alex's face, like a kid caught with the hand on the cookie jar, and she was aware that Alex wasn't the _share-my-feelings-type-of-girl,_ but she also knew that the best thing for the brunette was to share her pain, and to make it happen Ellie would have to force the words out of her mouth at first, but that prove to be really difficult when it came to that date "who you take me for, you think I don't remember that this is the day that Paige dump you for good… 6 years ago! And that you go in to _I'm bad-ass Alex mode_ for the whole day…" the ginger could not help but to raise her voice for the last part.

Alex finally let out a sigh and soften her expression "yeah ok… but" Alex started playing with her fingers" could you don't say it like that… if you do, you make it sound reaaaaally bad and…"

"Make it sound he" Ellie just couldn't help the sarcasm.

"You can be a little too pushy sometimes Nash, you know that?" Alex said really cranky.

"And you are going to be a little too late if you don hurry up and go to work" Alex sighed and Ellie smiled as she put her hands in Alex's Arms "put yourself together woman there are lives at stake"

The little trick to lighten the mood work, she finally got Alex to give a little sad smile, but _hey better than nothing_ she thought, so with that they walked towards the rehab center. "We still on for tonight?" Ellie said playfully tuning to see Alex as she walked backwards towards the elevator.

"Yes"

"Good, the "Dark Day" wouldn't be complete without a drink-till-you-puke session" Ellie said before the elevator door closed, and with that Alex headed to the locker room.

Once there Alex found herself alone in the room, she placed her backpack in her looker and then put on some scrubs. While she was changing she was thinking about Ellie's tone… _Make it sound_ "I know it´s not good but it's not like I'm this crazy person that everybody is afraid of because the _bad-ass mode_ she claims I'm in" she hadn't noticed a coworker had open the door of the locker room and was looking at her with an expression of fear mixed with surprise, she turn only to see him walking away backwards with an awkward smile on his face "I really, REALLY need to stop talking to myself now" she said as she took her name tag of the locker and slam the door on her way out.

She walked to the room better known as Physiotherapy 1 and saw Ellie standing in the hallway "Ready?" Ellie asked with a smile on her face.

"Almost" Alex said putting on her name tag.

Ellie stopped Alex to straight up the tag "Alex Nuñez, physiotherapist, has a nice ring to it"

Alex smiled back but as she turned her back to Ellie she heard.

"Good Physio session HUN"

Alex shrunk her shoulders and turned around trying to sound as calm as possible "Ellie don't call me that… ever…"

"Sure" Ellie said trying not to laugh "hun"

"It's still no funny" Alex said singing with a fake smile without turning around

"Ok, ok miss Magic Touch, never again"

Alex relaxed and just smiled as she proceeded to enter the room, if that _hun_ joke would have come from any other person she would have beaten the crap out of them, hell that day she would probably have beaten anybody who call her that, joke or no joke, but being Ellie she didn't even find it as annoying, she knew it was Ellie's way of help with the moving on process that she had been dragging for a very, very long time. More important she felt that, even with all her hesitation, Ellie was the only one with the ability to helper trough that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A Dark Day tale

Ellie stood at the door of the room watching Alex work in physiotherapy with her father; she was still amazed by the dedication that her friend put in to patient care. She was convinced that whoever knew her now would never believe that she was a bad-ass bully in High School. Well at least that applied for anybody that did not meet her or cross her on Dark Day.

But for Ellie, Dark Day was special, even with Alex's less than merry attitude she enjoyed been with her, reason why she was the only one person who put up with Alex that day. The explanation Ellie gave to the world sounded as true as it was simple: she was a bit of an expert on the whole being hung up on somebody thing, so she had to be beside her friend no matter what; but the real reason was that she felt that it brought them closer together, after all they had run in to each other, for the first time in years, on a Dark Day.

Back then Ellie's father just had been released from the hospital but due to a hip and backbone injury he could hardly walk and needed to be treated with physiotherapy, so she was finishing some paperwork to start his rehab in the Toronto Rehabilitation Institute. She was on her way out when she saw an unexpected scene in the coffee shop across the street. A brunette was throwing a cup of hot coffee to a man standing beside the counter "You bitch!"

"And YOU better get going unless you want to be warring home that pastry too" The woman said approaching the man in a threatening manner.

Ellie find herself walking towards the screams curios of what happened, but she never expected to recognize that woman "Alex?"

"Ellie Nash" they both stare at each other with a complete shock look. But before anyone could say another thing the stranger wearing the moka latte crossed the line of sight between the two of them.

"Is this your beast?" he screamed to Ellie pointing at Alex "You should keep it on a leash or something!"

"That's it" Alex took the pastry out of the man's hand a jammed in his mouth, the manager and some employees from the place ran out of the back to help, but before they could do anything Ellie graved Alex by the arm and escape from the scene. A couple blocks away Ellie finally stopped to question Alex.

"What was that?"

"That's what happen when an over testosterone ass feels like he can testosterone you in to like him" Alex replayed raising her hands in the air and walking from side to side of the sidewalk until she looked closely at the local they happened to stop in front of.

"But that was a little extreme don't you think?" Alex walked in to the place "Alex" Ellie screamed a little annoyed of her friend lack of interest to what she was saying, "Alex! ALEX!" was until the moment that they were on a bar called Pauper's Pub.

"Alex, hello I´m talking to you?" she joined Alex in the stools in front of the bar "why did you reacted like that?"

Alex ordered one shot of whiskey to the bartender "Ellie I don't want to be rude…" she stopped after rethinking a little what she was going to say, she took a little breathe and looked Ellie in the eye "let me rephrase that, I don't care if I'm rude I don't want to talk!"

"Fine!" Ellie was mad but she did not wanted to walk out on Alex, after all she felt a little guilty for not calling or writer her after she moved out, well more like after she was thrown out of the house. She turned to see the bartender and order a shot too. "Maybe you'll want to talk after a one or two of this"

"Try twenty… and then I might still don't" she said turning to the bartender as well.

Six rounds later. Alex looked at Ellie from the corner of her eye and couldn't mask her surprise any longer "it's been too long before someone match me drink for drink"

"She talks" Ellie said a little tipsy "So… you ready to tell me what that was back there?"

"I told you already"

"Somehow I think you left out a part"

"Fine he call me something that pissed me of, ok"

"What did he call you?" Alex turned around annoyed "Oh might as well tell me because I won't let it go"

"You are pushy" she sighed in defeat "He called me HUN"

Ellie opened her eyes wide in surprise; suddenly the drinks appear to cease their effect "Is this a Page thing?"

"You could say that" Alex explained the whole fatidic anniversary thing to her, she knew already about the whole nuclear break up but she did not knew all the details.

"She really said that?"

"Yep… I think that if it was for her I still be Leeeextacy" Alex said with a bitter irony.

"Well I think that's Paige being Paige" Ellie reply with the same irony, which did not go unnoticed by Alex.

"Yeah? And how's that?"

As the rounds continue to come Ellie explained to Alex everything that happened with Paige on the L.A. trip, how she left being the star of a movie get to her head, how she treated Marco and her, and the way things ended with Marco.

"Wow, so SHE is a diva bitch" Alex didn't wanted to admitted that in reality she was more than surprised by Paige's attitude towards her supposed best friends or that most of all she felt blindsided after learning that the blonde had moved to L.A.

Another round came and Ellie began the questioning again. "Wait you have to explain to me one thing, what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides torment the poor villagers?" Alex used the creepiest tone she had.

"Yeah…" Ellie let that slip without thinking, Alex just smiled at the ginger fear face "I mean I thought you were in Ajax…"

"Yeah… that… well… did not work out so well, since I never actually left for Ajax" Alex was playing with an empty glass.

"What?"

"Well it would have been hard without actually knowing anybody there…" Alex said with a little sarcasm in her voice.

"But you told Paige that your mother's cousin lived there and…"

"Yep… and she chose to believe that… like everybody else did…" Alex slammed the glass and her fist in the bar table.

"But why would you…" Ellie felt unable to complete the sentence because of the _don´t go there_ look that Alex had given her… "Ok, ok… but where have you been?"

"I moved back to my mom's for a while, you know hello drunken losers all over again… but just when I was begging to accept that was going to be my life Ms. H appear out of the blue to let me know that she had managed to get me a scholarship to Toronto U, then I just moved to campus and I have been living there ever since"

"Wow Toronto U, what's your major?"

"I'm studying to by a Physiotherapist; I'm in my second year which means lots and lots of practice hours in the rehab center"

The words _poor patients_ actually crossed Ellie's mind, after all the way her friend was behaving that day wasn't to care giving at all, but when Alex was assign to Mr. Nash's case as a student she got to know another side of her. And as they got to rekindle their friendship she began to notice the pattern of Dark Day through the years. It felt like a long time already and yet was barely a year after Alex's finished her studies and became a full time physiotherapist at the rehab center.

"So see you tonight Ellie" Suddenly Ellie come back from that flashback to see Alex heading to the desk to pick up her next patient chart

"Sure Alex, see you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What happens on Dark Day…

At Pauper's Pub Alex just had order the first round of boiler makers (glass of beer and a shot of whisky).

"Bottom is up" Alex said as she put the shoot in to the glass.

"You're so cliché" Ellie follow her lead.

Even if Ellie did not consider herself too much of a drinker, nor she wanted to be having an alcoholic mother and all, on Dark Day she was always determined to match Alex drink for drink. Luckily for the ginger, Alex never pushed the drinking game too far, why? well the brunette didn't had a specific reason for it, at that point on the day she was just acting out of instinct, a self-protective one that came out of an underlined fear of making the wrong move with Ellie or the possibility of Ellie making the wrong move with her, I guess that instinct was pretty much the only thing left on Alex Nuñez after a billion Paige Michalchuck flashbacks that day.

Ellie was aware of how the brunette mind worked, and because of that she knew that Alex's shifts between anger and sadness were the dangerous combination that made that day what it was, and by the look of it sadness was winning the battle. Alex looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and the ginger had a feeling that her friend was two seconds away from jumping off a cliff, if she happened to find one close by. That idea was confirmed when Alex began to sing along with the Radiohead song playing at the bar (Creep).

"Alex please stop before you reach the _run and run _part and all living creatures start to RUN-away for their lives" Ellie said covering her ears. Alex looked at her with a twisted smirk on her face. Once again the trick to get her of the depressing thoughts had work.

"Are you implying that I sing badly?"

"I would never dare to do that…" Ellie said in a dramatic fashion "but then again those dogs hauling outside might say otherwise" Alex laugh as she give Ellie a little punch on the arm.

"Wow easy there little tiger, I know you voice isn't your only weapon but try to hold back" Alex laugh harder as she threw herself back in her chair.

"Did you just call me little tiger?"

"Do you prefer little panther? Little lion?" Ellie's eyes lighten up like she just stroked gold "I know! Killer panther!"

"Please enough with the names" Alex had her hands crossed around her stomach trying to compose herself after laughing so much.

"Fine then…" Alex had already ordered the second round and the drinks were getting to the table "Well I think this is as good a time for you to announce the un-lucky winner of this year?"

"I'm sorry the what?" Alex raised her eyebrow fearing that might be another so called tradition that she had no idea she even had.

"I mean that every year around the 2nd or 3th round of drinks you begin lashing at someone who, in that twisted little head of yours, is to blame for the nuclear break up, I like to call it Dark Day Meat"

"What?" Alex raised her voice thinking _where did she come up with the names anyway? _"BTW That's the best you could come up with?" (PLEASE NOTE that this is a shoot at the writer that could not think of a better one to save her life)

"Calm down is kind of adorable… in a psycho kind of way" Alex just exiled and shucked her head slowly. "Let me see… the past winners have been Marco, myself, by the way THAT was fun night" The combination of sarcasm and evil eyes on Ellie's expression were about enough to make Alex awkwardly avoid eye contact. Reaction that brought a smile to Ellie's face "Griffin was another, poor guy he sure got the short end of the stick because of Paige too"

"Literally since I punched with it… well it was more like a branch, big one" Alex stated whit a lot of pride.

"No wonder the guy move out"

"Well you almost forget that I blame the DIVA bitch a lot too" The biter tone masked any other feeling present. But Alex did not count with Ellie throwing her a punch.

"Yes but I haven't miss that you blame yourself a lot too"

Alex looked away trying to keep the mask on and before Ellie was able to say anything else she hurried to beat her to the punch "So, any other tradition thing you remember of this day, oh-you-walking-bible-of-My-Dark-Day"

Ellie took the hint and decided not to push that one, the night was still young and other opportunity was coming anyway "Well not so much a tradition but I actually remember that that there was a time when you thought you were being stalked…" Ellie almost chocked with laughter "by a song…"

"HEY that dam song suddenly became popular after years…" Alex raised her hands exaggerating the explanation "I went to take a coffee, there it was! I went to the bus stop and some jerk had it playing on the car! I even went home and found my roommate dancing to it!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about your poor, poor roommate" Ellie placed one hand on her eyes.

"Hey, hey don't say poor, I did pay for the stereo I broke" Alex said while pointing with her finger.

"The stereo, the TV and the repair of her favorite stuff bunny"

Alex had a little guilt on her eyes and couldn't help to give in to it. "Ok, ok I'll admit… the bunny was a little too much"

"Wow progress! Might be hope for you after all" Ellie was clapping, action that made Alex a little annoyed "Let's hope that everyone in hell is wearing a parka… since it's about to freeze over!"

"Dam Nash!, you are always making me sound like a crazy person" Ellie give her a condescending look witch Alex read a challenge of her last statement "HEY I'm not a crazy person" Alex seat straight and put on her most serious face "I have romantic PTSD…"

Both women keep looking at each other, Alex as serious as she could be and Ellie had a priceless shock look on her face. Suddenly they blast in to laugher; it was a blast so loud that the bartender and a couple of tables around stare at them. After a while they start to come back from that episode, they took a deep breath still looking at each other.

"Lexi you have to move on"

"I have moved on" Alex felt the pressure of Ellie's stare and looked to the glass of beer in front of her.

"No you haven't" Ellie refused to look away.

"Yes I did… I've even had relationships" Alex picked up her glass and finished the rest of the beer.

"One night stands DO NOT count as relationships" that sudden response made Alex choke with the beer. After breathing heavily she finally looked at her friend who try a more sweet approach. "Alex you deserve much more than that" Ellie said taking Alex's hand. But the brunette move it with as much discretion as possible, sadly being Alex that wasn't much, luckily Ellie was much better on pretending not to notice.

"So… what was the song's name anyway?" Ellie said a little awkwardly

"You know…"

"No I don't… I just know how it goes… but I assume that you don't want me to start singing it… do you?" Ellie said teasing Alex who just sigh in defeat and answer grouching her teeth.

"Throw ya belly"

"What?" Ellie said with her hand on her ear, even though she had no trouble hearing Alex the first time.

"Throw ya belly" Alex screamed.

Like a sing from the Gods, or from Ellie, the song started to play. Alex looked at Ellie like she wanted to die and kill her at the same time.

"Are you trying to torture me!"

"No! but I think it's time for you to deal with a little shock/dance therapy…"

Alex was really mad at Ellie for the first time in a very long time, maybe for the first time ever. "Last time I checked you major was in journalism not extreme psychology for the desperate lonely heart…"

"Oh come on Alex… it's time to put all this behind you" Ellie took Alex´s hand and stood from the table "and to show you we are going to dance this song and you'll see that the world will not end because of it…"

"No Ellie!" Alex separated her hand from Ellie with a violent move "I'm not about to dance with you the first song I've ever danced with Paige… not now or ever…" Ellie took a step back, like somehow those words actually got to her. Alex saw the expression on Ellie's face and felt really bad, she knew that she had to calm down before she say anything else. "Ellie you have to understand…" Alex reached out for Ellie and got her to seat back down "that night meant a lot to me. Imagine this: I was confused, pushed over a table, shut down" Alex took a deep breath "and still is one of the best nights I can remember in my life…" she looked away with nostalgia "at some point I have even wished to be able to turn back time and do it all over again."

That attempt to make Ellie feel better actually made her feel worse and that showed on the gingers eyes. Alex reached out to take touch her face with her left hand "Besides you are way too special to have you recycling a memory…" Ellie was fixed on the brunette's eyes, and felt the urge to close the gap between them, for less than a split-second Alex was feeling the same urge, but the instinct kicked in and she got up like she had some type of spring on the chair. "Ok so… I'm going to get us some more beer… you stay here and will go to the… to the bar…"

"But Alex they…" Alex was gone before Ellie could finish the phrase "have waiters…"

They were both really confused but they tried, especially Alex, too keep going normal for a couple more rounds until it was time to go home. After leaving the bar and dropping Ellie on her house Alex decided to walk home and clear her head. The words _wrong move, wrong move, wrong move, wrong move _were now in the mix with the Paige Flashbacks.

"Wrong move?" Alex said at loud before stopping in front of her apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: So it has been a little wile I started this chapter long ago but work has being crazy so did not had a momento to finish it until today I hope you enjoy it. In a more happy note I have my very first reviw so that was nice thanks.

Chapter Four: Numb

ALEX POV

As she continues to drive ahead I'm just there on the passenger seat staring at the streets from the side window. _Why am I here?…_ I feel in full zombie mode, like my life is bad horror movie were you scream and scream to the character but it's stupidity cannot be influenced by you, the streets seem strange to me as we pass them, I can hear her talk and I even think I understand what she is saying but my mind won't let me process any of it. _How did I end up in the car?_ The echo of her words is mixing with the sound of my own toughs. _Does she want me to answer anything?_ I look at her from time to time, and I know she knows I'm not ready to say anything, hell I couldn't if I wanted to anyway so I just face forward. What's happening makes no scene, It almost feel like it's not real but I know it is, and I know I got here some how...

END OF ALEX POV

5 hours before…

Alex was awake in bed, it was safe to say that she had a pretty rough night she did not know what the name of the feeling was but it had her rolling around in bed unable to get some sleep, uneasy it was too light of a word to describe her state after what happened with Ellie. On many of her trips from one side of the bed to another she had the idea of calling Ellie but experience had tough her that midnight calling is never a good idea. She wasn't sure were exactly was the screw up, on almost kissing her o in not kiss her at all. But whatever it was it needed it clean up, and soon.

_Maybe if I had kiss her it would be less of a mess to clean after… _She shook her head at that idea, "I´m losing my mind, she is my best friend". She took a quick look to the alarm clock _8 am already _she sighed and give thanks to God that she did not have to work that day, patient care and sleep deprive are not such a good combo.

"Well I don't think I'm getting more sleep" she stated as she get up from the bed and walked out of her room into the living room of her small and poorly decorated apartment. _One of this day's I have to get a plant or something to make it look like a human lives here._

She keep walking just going thought the motions, like she was some type of robot. Finally she walked in to one small room with a couple of dumbbells, a treadmill and some boxing equipment, a physiotherapist needed to be in good shape and Alex was way too cheap to put her hard earn money into a fancy gym, so she had her own workout room. She walked over the punching bag and threw a punch thinking about Paige, she threw two more thinking about all those dark days, she threw a 1-2-3 thinking about Ellie, and she lost count of the punches thinking about the almost kiss. She stopped when she felt the pain in her hand, after all she wasn't warring any gloves or protection of any kind.

_How the hell did I let thing get that messed up with Ellie. _

She sat down in a the floor with her back against the wall with and an ice pack on her right hand gazing at the ceiling, Alex wasn't sure of many things in regards to Ellie, or in regards of anything else for that matter, but she did knew one thing at the moment, Ellie was very important in her life. "I can blame it on the alcohol… after all I do have a hung over… only if it only is a moral one…" she laugh at that thought, "Ellie knows me to well to let me get away with that". After almost an hour Alex of just being frozen seating there Alex suddenly threw aside the ice pack "Crap! What if I lose her over this?"

Alex decided that a phone call wasn't enough, she had to see Ellie and clear things up in person, with the truth, whatever that was, and lying to Elle wasn't an option if their friendship was going to survive the incident.

When she left the apartment building she was greeted by a bright sun and the singing of birds and the noises of little kids playing on the park across the street. Alex thought too herself _How annoying!_

She began to walk to the bus stop, but once she got there she felt like walking a little more, so she keep going, and going, and going with no particular direction, again like a robot in an automatic pace. Before she knew it she was in front of a particular place that she hadn't thought about in many, many years, Degrassi Community High School. It was until that second that she realized how long she had zoned out, _Did I walk all the way over here? It's like12 kilometers (__**AN: **_like 7.5 miles but in Canada is metric system sorry).

She let out a deep sigh as she wonder around, it was summer so everything looked dead, but to her it was like she could see the ghost of the past running lose from the front steps of the school. She walked to the laneway were she received the second kiss from Paige and walked to the bench were she played cards with Ellie and the gang.

_Why didn't I fall for her then… it would have been so much easier… we were much closer than me and Paige… we had more in common… so she was straight big deal… Paige was supposed to be too… so why?…_

Alex did not realized she was starting to walk to Ellie's and Marco's, that still was a long way from there, she did not realized either that there was a car on the parking lot of Degrassi and that that car left a little after she step away from the school. It was like the car was following her closely. Finally the driver decided to accelerate just enough to par up with her, the window on the passenger seat rolled down and she hear a familiar voice calling her name. And that's when it happened, when she turn her head her heart sunk, her eyes went all cloudy like she had some sort of glasses on, it was the mother of all out of body's experiences. One moment she was standing in the side walk, the next she was agreeing to something without so much as a word out of her mouth, and then she was in car going who knows were.

After a long drive the person behind the wheel stopped the car and turn around to see Alex who was still too numb to shake process things. "Thank you for not running off and for let me drive her since we both were coming here" Alex hear that last sentence and noticed that the car had stopped, she looked around and her heart start to raise when she finally grasped the reality and realized what was going on.

"We are at Ellie's and Marco's" she said as a whisper.

"Well, yeah I asked you if you were heading here and you nodded so…"

Alex looked at the blonde in the driver seat and felt her organs making a revolution, her stomach doing flip flops, her brain spinning and her hart rising out of control. She was at Ellie's about to go inside with no explanation and alongside with Paige Michalchuck. "Crap!"

SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I FELT THEN END A LITTLE WEIR ON THE DIALOG PART. ON THE ALEX OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE I WAS INSPIRED BY THE MOVIE NUMB WITH MATTEW PERRY, HOPE YOU CAN SEE IT...

ONE REVIEW WAS GOOD HOPE TO GET ANOTHER ONE... EVEN IF YOU THINK I SUCK JUS WRITE YOU SUCK, SO I CAN TRY AND SUCK LESS :P


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, at leat sorry to my only reviwer, but this was a hard thing to write... hope I pulled off.

I been replaced the last chapter but I dod not change the story, just the grammar was a bit off.

CHAPTER FIVE - Not Available

CHAPTER FIVE

"I KNEW IT!" Marco screamed as he got up of the couch he had been sharing with Ellie for the past hour. "I knew it, I so knew it" he said pointing at Ellie, who by that time was covering her face with both her hands.

"Yes Marco I get it, you knew it, now can you say something more helpful please?"

Marco replaced the smirk of his face with a concern look, he let the emotion of being _on the money_ overpower the friend on him, he sat down on the couch again and looked directly at Ellie, he was trying to articulate something but was struggling to find the right words … "I think…" He took a deep breath "I think is a bad idea…." He finally spilled out very quickly.

"Nice insight, care to elaborate…"

"You, Alex…" Ellie lifted her head and looked at him like he just said he was dating a hot blonde chick. "El… you want me to be honest, don't you?" Marco said with a little guilt.

"I said I wanted you to be helpful..."

"Well… truth is supposed to be helpful"

"And friends are supposed to be supportive"

"I am supportive… I'm just not telling you want you want to hear"

"What I wanna hear is if you _Knew it,_ and if it is such a _Bad idea, _Why on earth not tell me before I do the stupid thing and not after?" A now flustered Ellie asked Marco.

"Because I… I was hoping I was just a little crush" Ellie rolled her eyes and looked at Marco "And in all fairness you almost never act on your crushes… "

"That… is… not…" She was too angry to finish the sentence "Marco…" she just said in frustration with a high pitch angry tone.

"What? You don't" Marco stand up.

"I made a move on you and on Craig" Ellie stand up also.

"That alone should be enough of a bad sing…" Marco raised her eyebrows "El you always fall for the _I'm-no-_ _available _factor…"

"I do NOT…" Ellie said turning her back to him and starting to walk towards the kitchen, trying to avoid Marco's stare, he was right but she wasn't about to let him be right… again.

On the other hand Marco did not wanted the discussion to go there, specially on an Saturday morning following a party, with little sleep, hung over and on an empty stomach, but once there he was determined to finish it so he followed Ellie "Again Me- gay –unavailable, Craig- unable to commit - unavailable– Alex still in love with someone else – super unavailable…"

Ellie grabbed the jar of the empty coffee maker "She does not love her…" Ellie growled at the empty jar and put it on its place.

"Yes she does…" Marco was still following Ellie who was going to the front door "according to you she still has an entire day dedicated to her…"

"Because she hates her…" she put one hand on the door knob "she is just afraid somebody else would do the same to her… I just have to show her is not like that with me…"

Marco blocked the door with his body "One: granted Alex says she hates Paige, problem is saying a thing over and over again is only to convince oneself" He looked at Ellie up and down "and by the look that you were about to rock on the streets of Toronto I'll say that that's what you were doing all night. I did not know that PJs and baggie eyes were the fashion tendency this days" Ellie opened her eyes wide to the realization that she was about to head out on her night close and looked at Marco "two: I believe that Craig still has the ability of sweep you of your feet"

"I don't know which one of those two statements is making me feel more like hitting you…" She give him a punch on the arm and walked away.

"Ouch make it three: Alex is a bad influence…" Marco said annoyed rubbing his arm up and down. "Look Ellie just think about it ok…" Ellie was about to talk but Marco cut her off "why don't we continue this over breakfast, I'm starving, the Dot, my treat?"

Ellie let go a sigh before nodding, she wasn't sure if she was ready for more of the supportive honesty of her friend, but she knew that after all that discussion she still did not had any answers of what to do next and, annoying as he was, Marco's advices help, even if it was to know what to do the exact opposite of.

"It's almost one o'clock, why don't you get change meet you here in five" Marco said walking in to his room.

At exactly one fifteen they were heading out for breakfast, well more like lunch but for them it would be the first meal of the day. Ellie was walking down the porch of her house when she noticed a car stopping on the corner.

"CRAP!" Alex said realizing both her zombie episode and Ellie on the porch.

Paige did not noticed what Alex was looking at, so she keep talking looking to the w_heel_ "Alex there is something I need to tell you…" She looked at Alex "Alex?" Paige noticed Alex's panic expression and turn over to see Marco and Ellie heading outside, she was about to head out of the car when she felt Alex pulling her hand.

"Paige…" she wasn't sure what to say, hell if she couldn't explain anything to Ellie why should she explants to Queen B-itch. Besides too many gaps to fill in on very little time, for starters what the hell had Paige had been talking the whole way there?, Alex did not process much but she knows that it wasn't much, there was no apology, the only thing left to ask if there weren't in that predicament was why the hell Paige was on Toronto, other than that there was no reason to talk to her, well other than the fact that they were on the same car, that would probably required some explaining to, but hell Paige did not know that. Ellie was turning around to see who's car that was, there was no time, to anything "hide" was the only thing that came out of her mouth and pulled the blonde down on the seat.

Paige was very, very confused, she keep looking at Alex for an explanation but the brunette didn't seem to eager to talk to her. "Alex…" Finally she grabbed the brunettes face in her hands "What's happening here?"

Ellie noticed the car and then two figures despairing in the seats, in the middle of all the things she had going on in her head she still find it amusing, she thought it was a couple trying to keep the party going in the car and she was determined to get a good laugh on their expenses. She elbow Marco on the side and told him her idea.

"Ellie leave them alone…" but Ellie did not listen, she was.

"Nop, this is our street not some cheep make out point…" she said as she made her way to the car to sneak up on them.

When she reached the driver's window she knock on it, but when she looked down she could not believe her eyes, Paige Michalchuk touching Alex face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I took forever to update but life and work were enough to take my inspiration away... anyway to the people who really have showed interest on my story I'm sorry and thank you for reading... especially to the those who had reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I was hopping Santa brought me as a present the Degrassi characters to do as I wanted but sadly no... so I do not own anything.**

Chapter Six: Visit from hell

Of all possible scenarios in Alex's head Ellie inviting Paige to come into the house was the last one she though it play out, and even when she did Alex was expecting some kind of fight, bickering, screaming or maybe a conversation fill with sarcasm but, sadly enough, that wasn't the case, instead the four of them were just seating in the living room looking at each quietly for more than 40 minutes that were starting to feel like a lot, lot longer.

_**Alex**_

_So... Did I died and went to hell?... is Ellie decided to let the world know that she is the jokester and that kid Regan from the exorcist love child?… is Marco going to die of an aneurism?, find out in this episode of visit from hell... brought to you by your one and only local Queen Bitch Paige Michalchuck ..._

_**Paige**_

_Ok, Paige this WAS a good idea don't let the awkward silence, the creepy Eleanor fake smile, the near explosion vein in Marco's forehead or the torture eyes of Alex convince you otherwise, you just have to remember the reasons why this WAS a good idea... ..._

_... no need to point them out at the moment..._

A till of the head, a stretch of the shoulders, the occasional look to one another were all the four once friends were sharing. From time to time if would appear as if one of them had the intention to say something but the intent would die with a zip of the now worm beer that each one of them had on their hands.

_**Ellie**_

_So, so Crazy... crazy... crazy... My face is starting to hurt...UUUUUUUUUUUUGH Alex this is all your fault._

_**Paige**_

_What is with Eleanor psycho eyes...if looks could kill Alex would already died like a 100 times over... and thinking about it why is she directing her hate towards Alex? who looks totally guilty BTW... ok one problem at the time I can go all Veronica Mars after finding a way to pass the awkward. _

None of them had any idea of what to do, but at that point was clear that everybody wanted to put an end to the suffering that the meeting had became.

_**Alex**_

_Maybe Ellie is possessed... that could be a good explanation for why we almost kiss last night… if only!… that way we only need a priest to the cast the demon out and not to give ME the extreme unction. And speaking of sacraments you get when you are about to die, maybe Marco will have a stroke and he'll die and we can have a way out... what am I saying? if he dies we are stock with little miss Paige for the funeral..._

A sudden (and have to say welcomed) sound made all of them jump in their seats, Paige was so surprised by it that she almost forgot that that girly ring tone was the one programmed on her cell, she proceeded to pull out the vibrating noise making pink peace of technology and look at the caller ID "I... I... should get this outside" she said in an awkward manner but jumping out of her sit like there was a firecracker in it or something.

"Close the door!, close the door!" Marcos pleads got ignored by an angry Ellie who wasted no time, after seeing Paige walking out the door, to storm out to the kitchen followed by a concerned Alex that called her name over and over.

"Ellie, Ellie wait we need to talk..."

"We have nothing to talk about, after all nothing happened we are only friends"

"Oh c'mon you know that's not true..."

"Witch part?, the talking part or the friends part?... you know what?" Ellie was pretending to look for something in the fridge "it doesn't matter, last night your only hurry was to escape as fast as humanly possible, you don't call this morning in by the afternoon you show up with her... and you know what? actions do speak louder than words..."

Alex walked over to Ellie "Ell it's not what it looks like I have a perfectly logic explanation for..."

"Ok tell me..." With a rapid move Ellie was facing directly at Alex who was taken aback by the sudden move._ She is possessed that 360 degree turn I saw on the movie_.

The raven haired girl started to secon-guess herself, a cold sweet started to come down her spine, her mouth would open but she was clearly struggling to find the words, somehow the once rational idea of telling Ellie of her blackout and not realizing how or whit who she get to the front of the house did not seem to rational anymore...

"Still waiting over here..."

"I blacked out" Finally spited out so quickly that the words practically trample each other.

Ellie shrug her shoulders, "Mhmmm"

"Ok maybe logical wasn't the best adjective to describe what happened, but it's the truth you have to believe me..."

Meanwhile in the front of the house Paige was pacing back and forward in the porch talking to the person on the other end of the line.

"Yes hun but I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't one of your best ideas... no listen... well you weren't in there with me just now, it was like the land were time stands still..."

In a desperate attempt to end the pain Marco walked quietly to the door to close it, but the opportunity to eavesdrop on Paige's conversation was a temptation to big to resist.

"...all I'm saying is maybe we need to rethink the situation because I'm starting to feel like you should be the one to... no I'm not in over my head... fine but you have to tell me what you could possibly have done to her that was worst that what I did, because for her to hate more than she hates me well... fine see you at the hotel"

When Paige got off the phone Marco tried his best to hide back into the house but someone needs to tell him that that's a bit difficult when half your body is out already.

"Oh hun... I was just..." Paige was making her best to come up with... "talking over... some work stuff"

Even though Marco was a kind person (most of the time) that did not make it gullible, and Paige knew that he Marco could tell she was laying but at the time that had to remain that way. Her former best friend just look away and then turn his back to her...

"Wait Marco..." Marco stopped walking but did not turn to look back at Paige "I'm really sorry, I tried to call you to apologized many times over the years and I don't blame you not answering or even for hating me... but I just want you to know that I'm really, really sorry"

Marco dropped his shoulders a little, despite everything he still loved Paige as a sister, but his anger and his pride were too much to deal with so he just continue walking.

In the kitchen things were still tense and quiet, but at least Ellie had stopped pretending to be ok, that was after taking everything out of the fridge first but still felt like progress, the evil smile and the psycho eyes had banished and she just looked really tired, Alex jus was standing there giving Ellie the space to decide if she was going to believe her, and at the same time trying to organize her own thoughts for a second and even more intense conversation still to come.

Marco entered the kitchen followed by Paige, the looks on Ellie's and Alex's face mimic the terror you could see in the lead actress of a horror movie _Visit from hell part 2. _But before anyone could actually do anything Paige started talking.

"I know there is a lot of things to... mmm... to vent here but at the moment I have to let you know one of the reasons I'm here"

_Is there more than one, that can't be good_ Alex jus though to herself listening to Paige.

"As Alex probably already told you..."

Both Marco and Ellie turn to see Alex who shrug her shoulders.

"Or not...Well I was in Degrassi this morning because I'm head of the reunion committee"

"Degrassi?" Ellie said really confused _Why was Alex in Degrassi?_

"Reunion?" Marco asked not really excited about the news.

Again all eyes on Alex who just shrug her shoulders once more.

"Well yeah I found Alex at Degrassi this morning and we came here..." Paige explained whit a little hesitations, she began to grow more suspicion that something was going on there. "Well Mr. Simpson should be calling you soon Marco since you were class president, and Alex you too since you were the vice president... "

The blank expression on both of them was the cue for Paige to finally shout up about the reunion and get going.

"Guys I..."Paige did stopped herself from apologizing, even though it was the right thing to do the former cheerleader jus could not do it. "... see you later".

And with that Paige walked out of that house leaving Alex with a lot to explaining to do...


End file.
